GIFT
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Seharusnya Donghae tidak melupakan hari spesial ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sebodoh apapun Donghae, ia tetap akan mendapat apa yang ia mau. Karena Donghae tahu, bagaimana cara meluluhkan kekasihnya. (DRABBLE)


**GIFT**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae****  
**

****Genre:** Romance  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Because you're there, I can stay just the way I am...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat besok hari apa?"

Donghae menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya, ini sudah yang ketiga kali Eunhyuk bertanya hari apa ini. Donghae sudah cukup lelah dengan rangkaian tur konser mereka dan hari ini Eunhyuk mendadak sangat menyebalkan.

"Sabtu."

Meski Eunhyuk bertanya beribu-ribu kali pun jawaban Donghae tetap sama, hari ini adalah hari Jumat dan besok Sabtu. Donghae tidak mau berdebat dengan Eunhyuk dan hanya ingin masuk ke kamar segera, lalu tidur dengan nyenyak karena besok mereka harus melakukan konser lagi.

"Kurasa kita perlu memikirkan soal perpisahan."

Donghae membeku, pintu kamar hotel yang sudah setengah terbuka kembali menutup. Apa katanya? Perpisahan? Baiklah, Eunhyuk sedang ingin berdebat rupanya. Donghae berbalik, ia menarik lengan Eunhyuk lalu menghimpitnya di antara pintu dan tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin bertengkar? Aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini, jangan kau tambahi!"

Eunhyuk berdecih pelan sebelum mendorong bahu Donghae dan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Donghae.

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk berdebum kencang, jelas karena Eunhyuk menutupnya dengan sekuat tenaga, menunjukan pada Donghae bahwa ia sedang benar-benar marah. Apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain mendesah dan mengusap wajah tampannya? Akhirnya, ia memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan berendam air hangat untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

_Ryeowook Calling..._

Donghae beranjak dari bathtub ketika ponselnya berdering, ia melilitkan selembar handuk di pinggangnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

"Apa?"

"_Galaknya, orang ini! Hyung, sampaikan pada Eunhyuk Hyung, selamat ulang tahun yang ke tigapuluh! Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, kurasa dia mematikan ponselnya. Ah, kau sedang bersamanya? Berikan ponselnya, aku ingin bicara dengannya."_

_Ulang tahun?_

"_Hyung? Halo, Hyung? Kau masih di situ?"_

Panggilan Ryeowook tidak ia indahkan, Donghae buru-buru memutus sambungan telepon mereka dan melihat tanggalan di ponselnya. Jelas saja Eunhyuk marah, ia melupakan hari yang spesial! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya? Mereka sudah bersama sejak remaja dan Donghae melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya begitu saja? Donghae harus menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae keluar kamar dan menggedor pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan brutal, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan beberapa staff dan _manager_ yang melongokan kepalanya dari kamar masing-masing untuk sekedar melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae malam-malam begini.

"Kenapa tidak kau robohkan sekalian pintunya? Dasar bodoh!"

Donghae menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat begitu mendengar makian Eunhyuk, ia memang pantas mendapatkan makian itu.

"Mau apa?"

Eunhyuk bertanya tanpa memandang ke arah Donghae sedikitpun, ia duduk acuh di hadapan laptopnya sambil memainkan ponsel dan sesekali menggumamkan nyanyian. Donghae yang merasa diabaikan hanya bisa duduk pasrah di tepian tempat tidur, matanya terus melirik Eunhyuk yang menyibukan diri dengan _gadget_nya. Satu, dua, tiga dan akhirnya limabelas menit Donghae habiskan di kamar Eunhyuk hanya diam tidak jelas. Dari awalnya duduk sampai akhirnya Donghae bergulingan di tempat tidur Eunhyuk, ia terus saja diacuhkan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Telat."

Lagi-lagi jawaban ketus, Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. Sudahlah, ia benar-benar pasrah dan tidak tahu mau berbuat apa agar Eunhyuk mau memaafkannya.

"Kenapa datang kesini tidak pakai baju?"

"Hm?"

Donghae melihat dirinya sendiri dan, _hell_! Hanya selembar handuk putih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Oh, Donghae baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika menerima telepon dari Ryeowook tadi dan langsung berlari ke kamar Eunhyuk sebelum sempat memakai pakaian yang layak.

"Oh, tadi aku sedang mandi dan tiba-tiba ingat hari ini ulang tahunmu yang ke tigapuluh."

"Haruskan kau sebut-sebut tigapuluhnya?"

Donghae kembali menutup mulutnya rapat. Salah lagi, di saat seperti ini kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa terkontrol, _sih_?

"Maaf."

Hening. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab Donghae, ia kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya dan kembali bernyanyi.

"Hyukjae."

"Hm."

"Lihat kemari."

"Tidak mau."

"Hyukjae! Lihat sini."

"Mau apa!"

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae dan langsung membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari Donghae sedang merekamnya.

"Matikan!"

"Tidak mau."

"Terserah."

Percuma mengomeli Donghae, sampai suaranya habis juga tidak akan di dengar. Akhirnya Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae berbuat sesuka hatinya, jika diabaikan dia akan bosan sendiri.

"Suaramu bagus. Kau bernyanyi dengan baik."

"Hm."

"Apa karena kau sedang ulangtahun?"

"Hm."

"Boleh aku mengunggah ini ke Instagramku?"

"Kalau aku bilang jangan, memangnya akan kau turuti?"

Donghae tersenyum menunjukan gigi putihnya, itu artinya ia boleh mengunggahnya. Sambil bersiul-siul Donghae mengedit videonya, meng_cut_ beberapa yang tidak penting sebelum benar-benar ia unggah ke Instagram miliknya. Setelah selesai mengunggah video, Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Eunhyuk sementara bibirnya terus menciumi tengkuk dan perpotongan leher Eunhyuk untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukan melupakannya, aku hanya terlalu lelah mengingat ini dan itu."

"Menyingkir dariku!"

Meski Eunhyuk terus mencubiti lengannya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, Donghae tetap bertahan dan semakin gencar mengendusi leher Eunhyuk. Aroma tubuh Eunhyuk selalu membuatnya tenang, seoalh menjadi candu untuknya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu dari jauh-jauh hari, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari ulangtahunmu? Hari dimana Tuhan mentakdirkan dirimu untukku."

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikan, Lee Donghae!"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku atau aku akan terus mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih menjijikan lagi."

"Iya! Sekarang aku mau kadoku."

Dalam hati Donghae tertawa girang, merayu Eunhyuk bukan hal yang sulit untuknya. Lihat? Eunhyuk langsung berbalik menatapnya dan menunjukan mata anak anjingnya.

"Ada dikamarku."

"Ambil."

"Sebelumnya, harus ada yang diselesaikan dulu."

"Hm?"

Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk kemudian membawanya menuju daerah yang cukup pribadi.

"Selesaikan ini dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat, dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas bagaimana kerasnya sesuatu di balik handuk tipis itu. Sejak kapan dia tegang? Rasanya Eunhyuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menggoda, Eunhyuk bahkan hanya duduk diam memandangi ponselnya. Jadi, kenapa dia bisa setegang itu?

"Aku—hm—bukankah kau lelah?"

"Tidak ada kata lelah untuk menggarapmu, sayang."

"Donghae, tunggu—aku—ya!"

Sebelum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan alasannya, Donghae sudah menyeretnya dan menindihnya di tempat tidur. Hingga tengah malam hanya ada suara desahan Eunhyuk yang tidak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Donghae dan geraman Donghae yang tidak pernah puas membobol kekasihnya sampai pagi.

_Happy birthday my special one, we've together for long time. Now and forever, I just want you by my side, be my lover, be my only one._

.

.

* * *

**ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook, penasaran. Sejak tadi mereka membicarakan kebodohan Donghae dan Ryeowook tiba-tiba teringat dengan ulangtahun Eunhyuk. Ryeowook yakin, Donghae pasti lupa karena kesibukan mereka akhir-akhir ini memakan banyak waktu. Saat sibuk, Donghae selalu melupakan hal-hal yang penting.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Tentu saja Donghae _Hyung_ lupa dan dia pasti sedang kalang kabut minta maaf pada Eunhyuk _Hyung_. Sekarang mereka pasti sedang bergumul di atas kasur, mendesahkan nama satu sama lain. Ah, iri sekali."

"Ah, si bodoh itu. Tunggu, kenapa memakai mantel? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke rumah Yesung Hyung, dia sedang libur dan aku perlu melakukan sesuatu dengannya."

"_Sex_?"

"Begitulah."

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?"

"Telepon Kangin _Hyung_ dan suruh dia cepat pulang."

"Kim Ryeowook! Kangin baru bisa pulang besok!"

"Aku tidak peduli, _bye_."

"Sialan!"

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Drabble untuk ulangtahun Hyukjae yang telat banget hahaha maaf ya~~ idenya baru lewat sekarang dan maaf kalo banyak typo, ini di ketik dalam waktu dua jam aja dan di kantor pula wkwkwkwk  
**

**Oh, untuk yang minta pin BB aku PM aja, aku udah bikin BBM baru khusus untuk ngobrol sama kalian aja ^^ kemarin2 ini aku gak kasih krn BBM yang lama itu isinya orang kantor semua dan pribadi, maaf ya ^^**

**Oke segitu aja~~ See ya ^^**

**LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS !^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
